


Safely Bound

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Forced Orgasm, Kinbaku, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Bound tightly by Natasha and Maria, spanked and forced to orgasm, you know you are completely safe.





	Safely Bound

Natasha and Maria carefully wrapped the cord around you. You were already feeling that light, fuzzy sensation you got during a session. There was something about being bound the way you were. You would think it would make you feel trapped. Being tied as completely as you were now was restricting. You really couldn’t move at all. Your arms were bound tightly across your chest, while your legs were bound against themselves so they were permanently bent. You were trapped completely.

Rather than feeling trapped though. You felt safe. Natasha and Maria had you and you knew what was coming. There would be pain, yes. But there would be pleasure too and the mix would set you alight.

Natasha and Maria were good with ropes. The way you looked bound so completely in their intricate knotwork was beautiful. You looked like a work of art and you couldn’t help but admire yourself as you looked down at their handwork.

When the last knot had been tied, they began to run their hands along it, checking that there was no rubbing and that it hadn’t been pulled too tight anywhere.

When they were happy with what they’d done Maria stepped back a bit and Natasha looked down at you. “What color are you?” She asked.

“Mmm… Green.” You hummed, slowly blinking your eyes up at her.

Maria chuckled softly, while Natasha smiled and shook her head. “Look at you. Already halfway there aren’t you?” She ran her fingers up and down your folds and pulled them away sticky as she turned to Hill. “Better keep a close eye on her.”

Hill nodded and took Natasha’s hand, slowly licking her fingers clean. She hummed and looked back at you. “We’ll take good care of you. Don’t you worry.”

You weren’t worried. Not with them. Not even when they both grabbed you by and flipped you over, pushing your face into the mattress with your ass popped up in the air. You focused on your breathing, in and out, timing it with the sound of the leather strap that Natasha was tapping on her thigh.

Maria caressed her fingers over your ass. “Have you been a good girl or a bad girl?”

“Good. I’ve been good.” You hummed softly.

“She has,” Natasha agreed and brought the leather strap down over the middle of your ass cheeks. You yelped at the sudden sting in your cheeks. It burned where the leather hit, and the burn spread out through you. “We’re gonna give her every little thing she loves. Aren’t we, zolotse?”

“Yes. Thank you, Natalia.” You whimpered.

“You’re very welcome,” Natasha replied and struck you again, this time focusing more of your left asscheek. You yelped again and tears pricked your eyes and before you had a moment to appreciate the burning sting in your cheek, she struck the right cheek.

Maria stroked your ass. “What a good girl.” She said, her hand feeling cool and refreshing against the hot sting in her cheek. “Treat time.”

She squeezed lube onto your ass and began to tease your asshole with your finger as she spread it around. Your ring muscle stretched as she eased her index finger inside of you and you let out a soft moan, pushing up against her.

“Oh, you like that don’t you, dirty girl?” She said, pushing in up to her second knuckle.

Your moan got louder and Natasha slapped your ass. “Thank her.” She growled.

“Thank you, Hill.” You whimpered.

“You’re welcome,” Hill replied slowly fucking your ass with her finger. You moaned loudly, tensing and then relaxing for her. As your ring muscle gave out she added another finger, stretching you out more. You cunt started to drip with your arousal. It ran down the inside of your thighs. When she seemed happy she pulled her fingers out and wiped them clean.

You waited patiently, taking deep breaths as Natasha and Maria moved around behind you. There was the press of steel on your asshole and before you had time to acknowledge it, it was being eased into your ass. You moaned and tensed as Maria held the plug at its widest. She chuckled and slapped your ass, making you tense even more. You shuddered and whimpered before she let it slip in completely.

They both flipped you again, letting you lie on your back with your legs tied open. Natasha pulled out a vibrator. It was the kind that had suction on the clit and sat inside of you, pressing on your g-spot. She lubed it up and slipped it inside of you, adjusting it so it was sitting exactly where it needed to be.

While she was doing that Maria sucked and pulled on your nipples until they were hard and ached slightly. She sat up and picked up her nipple clamps. They were steel and hand a heavy weight on the end. She clipped one on to your left nipple. You moaned at the intense pain that it sent through your breast. It ached and that ache intensified as she let the weight drop and it dragged on your breast.

“Fuck. Maria.” You whimpered.

“Oh, I know. It hurts doesn’t it, little girl?” She teased as she did the same thing to your right breast.

You nodded and Maria leaned down and kissed your temple. “You’re being very good.” She praised.

When Natasha was happy with the toy she turned it on. You gasped and jerked hard against your bonds as a hard jolt ran through you. Both Natasha and Maria smirked down at you as they watched. Natasha kept playing with the settings, changing the vibration and suction pressure. When she was happy with your reaction, shuddering and jerking under her, you came for the first time.

“Good. That will do nicely. She said as you arched your back, the ropes straining on your chest adding to the pain caused by the nipple clamps. “Maria and I are going to make each other come now. When we do, you can stop.”

You whimpered and nodded again, it turned into a loud moan as another orgasm shuddered through you.

Maria lay down beside you and Natasha straddled her face and ducked down between her legs. They began to eat each other out. You turned your head to watch them. They were so gorgeous in their matching black lingerie standing in contrast to their pale skin. You jerked and bucked against your bonds, coming again, this time squirting out with it.

Maria and Natasha’s moans blended with yours. You could tell they were still watching you thought. Natasha would raise her head and look you over before going back to what she was doing and Hill would run her hands down your side. After your eighth orgasm, Natasha checked what color you were. You stuttered green in response, though you were dehydrated and you felt high from the mix of endorphins and adrenaline that was coursing through you.

By the time you had completely lost count of how many times you’d come, Natasha and Hill came too. Natasha cried out when hers hit, her fingers digging into her thigh. Hill moaned and bucked under Natasha with hers.

They crawled over to you and Natasha turned off the toy. You moaned gently and relaxed a little but you felt far off and soft. Nothing hurt at all. “How are you doing there, zolotse?” Natasha asked as she pulled the toy from you.

You hummed and tried to reply but only mumbled gibberish came out. You wanted to tell them that you felt amazing. That you wanted more. You wanted to be fucked hard. Slapped. To have them do everything in their arsenal.

“Oh look at you,” Hill said, massaging your tits, and bringing the blood flow back to them. “Total space cadet.”

Natasha pulled the plug from your ass and you whimpered and pushed you hips up trying to let her know you didn’t want to stop yet.

“Oh no, you get to the point where you can’t speak and it’s over, printsessa,” She said rubbing your thighs.

Maria unclipped the first of the nipple clamps. Normally taking them off hurt more than putting on the first place. The pain was normally excruciating, but it was like you could barely feel it. It was just a warm buzz on your tits. You hummed happily and opened and closed your hands on your chest.

“I’m going to go start a bath,” Hill said, getting up.

“Thank you, solnishko,” Natasha replied. “I’ll get her untied and bring her in.”

You watched Hill as she went to the bathroom and turned your attention back to Natasha as she carefully untied you. “You did so well, printsessa. Did you have fun.”

You murmured and nodded your head. Natasha chuckled. “We’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” She said.

When you were free from your bonds, Natasha picked you up and carried you to the bath. The large tub was full and steaming and a swirling glittery mix of silver and purple that smelled like lilac and jasmine. Hill climbed in and Natasha lowered you down into the scented water. You snuggled up against Hill as Natasha climbed in opposite the two of you.

“She’s so high right now,” Hill said grabbing the sponge and gently cleaning me.

“Mm-hmm. Thought she’d hit subspace right at the start she was so into it.” Natasha said as she began to wash your legs and massage your thighs. “We’re gonna clean you, and massage you and make sure you’re all patched up if you’re hurt. Then if you’re still awake we can have a nice cup of hot chocolate.”

You hummed happily. “Didn’t need to stop, could have kept going.” You murmured.

“Oh look she speaks,” Hill said playfully.

“We were done. It’s all good.” Natasha reassured you.

“Mm… no fun.” You mumbled nuzzling into Hill’s neck.

Hill chuckled. “Sure sounded like you were having fun.”

You started to giggle and Natasha leaned over and kissed your temple. You always felt safe with Hill and Natasha, because they always took such good care of you.


End file.
